


Hot Times In Hell

by LexieCarver



Series: Hot Times In Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Aftercare, Collars, Dominatrix, EVERYTHING IS CONSENSUAL!!!!, F/M, Leashes, Oral Sex, Power Play, Priest!Crowley, Priest!kink, Princess Leia Costume, Public Sex, Ravishment, Rough Sex, SMUT!!!!, Sex Fantasy, Spanking, Sub!Crowley, Threats of Violence, Wax Play, cursing, degredation, dom!reader, role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderWord Count: 4,121A/N:  This was written for @sis-tafics and @eyes-of-a-disney-princess Birthday Challenge with the prompt, “The One with the Princess Leia Fantasy.” This was written or @impalaimagining’s Smut-entine‘s Day with the prompts; leashes, power play, public sex, and hair pulling. A kinky cornucopia of SMUT with a small amount of plot. The smut is consensual as you can see in the beginning; it’s all a fantasy that the reader wants to experience with her husband, Crowley. That’s important to state up front. There will be abduction; threats of violence, curse words, degradation, humiliation, oral sex (male receiving), rough sex… yeah just trust me go with it.





	1. The One With the Princess Leia Fantasy

 (aesthetic made by me)

 

 

[Also posted on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/157092343196/the-one-with-the-princess-leia-fantasy)

 

 

Crowley stood in front of you carefully observing your facial expressions. “Are you absolutely sure pet?” Crowley mused playing with a strand of your hair.

 

“Yes, Crowley. I’m looking forward to this. None of my previous lovers could ever do this for me. Maybe they were afraid of being “the bad guy” maybe the fantasy is too “out there” for most normal men but I won’t be backing out.”

 

“I’ll admit I was surprised that this was one of your fantasies but I’m so very happy I’ll be the one to give you what you so desperately desire. I am no mere man my darling and as your husband, I would remiss if I couldn’t satisfy every one of your fantasies. If you want to back out before the weekend, text me 483. That will be our code.”

 

“I won’t be backing out. I just bought Princess Leia’s gold bikini and man do I look amazing in it.”

 

Crowley’s voice dropped an octave, dark with lust. “What’s the safeword?”

 

“Pizza The Hut.” You bite your lip trying not to laugh at the image. Spaceballs was a great movie.

 

“And if you’re otherwise occupied and unable to speak?”

 

“Whatever would I be doing? Unable to speak? Dear me.” You said in a playful tone trying not to giggle.

 

Crowley just glared at you.

 

“Three taps on your ass or your thigh. I haven’t forgotten. I’m okay with the set-up. We talked about this for weeks. I even signed a contract. You and contracts, really? You are the most loving and caring Dom I have ever met. I am okay with this and if I’m not I will let you know. I promise.”

 

“Good girl. I have also let my demons know what the safeword is just in case.”  
Crowley ran his thumb down your cheek.

 

“I have made sure everything will go as planned. I can’t wait to ravish you.”

 

“So…any idea when this might happen?”

 

“I thought we were going for realism here pet. If you know it would likely ruin the surprise.”

 

You groaned.

 

Crowley chuckled at your slight frustration. “On the weekend make sure you’re wearing the gold bikini with a trench coat of course. Wouldn’t want anyone else seeing you in that save for select demons and myself. You’re mine.”

 

“All yours my King.”

 

“You’re such a good girl.”

 

“You will be out and about Saturday and Sunday afternoon, correct?”

 

“Yes, Crowley.”

 

Crowley took a deep breath willing himself to say his piece and not throw you down on the bed right now.

 

“Very well. Just in full disclosure there will be five demons that I trust completely. They will pick you up of sorts. Some may call it kidnapping. They are well versed on how to do so and not endanger their Queen’s safety but this will look real.”

 

“Why five?”

 

“Of the hundreds of demons. That’s how many I trust implicitly.”

 

“You need a better class of demons.”

 

“Don’t I know it.”

 

“I’ll struggle and look scared.”

 

“Good girl. See you soon. I would stay but I felt it wise to schedule a bunch of meetings today and tomorrow. That way the whole weekend is ours.”

 

Crowley moved forward and placed a gentle chaste kiss on your lips. Had you been a morning person you would have answered the kiss with passion but all you could muster was a gentle kiss back, your body desperately needing more sleep.

 

With a smirk, Crowley poofed back to Hell a huge smile on his face. He could hardly wait for Saturday to roll around. He struggled to keep his mind on his meeting. It kept wandering to how you’d look in that bikini. The few demons involved in the event smirked at him noticing how distracted he was. The others had the good sense to say nothing.

 

You were going insane without him there. It was tough to sleep without him beside you. He left food, delicious coffee and intense romance movies with villains. If his note was anything to go on, he figured it was food for thought. You spent the hours away from him eating the delicious things he sent you and watching movies. Your mind kept drifting to your darker desires and his monster cock.

 

When Saturday rolled on, you nearly fell off the bed. You were so excited Friday night that you barely had any sleep. You didn’t need any, you were wired. You jumped out of the bed ready to do jumping jacks and you didn’t even have coffee yet. Your fingers curled around the gold bikini. You slipped it on and looked at yourself in the mirror. You even kneeled to see how much cleavage would be on display, the answer--quite a lot. The bikini bottoms showed some of your ass. You would be on full display in front of his men. You shivered with anticipation. You put on gold heels that matched the bikini. You knew how Crowley felt about heels. Putting on your trench coat you wound it around your waist closing your eyes against the feel of the cotton on your bare skin. You were sure you’d get a few looks from the patrons of the coffee shop but you didn’t care what they thought and you liked people to know you belonged to Crowley. That you were a wife and sub to the King of Hell.

 

The second it was noon Crowley’s eyes turned red.

 

“Everyone out now and stay away from the court, the west wing and my quarters. I’m serious; if I see anyone except the five people I have specifically asked for, I will give you to Juliet as a chew toy and I will make sure you survive for years like that.” Juliet growled loudly, the sound echoing in the court.

 

Everyone left in a hurry only too happy to leave and stay on the east wing of Hell. They wondered what was up but with a threat like that they weren’t keen on finding out.

 

Crowley nodded to Juliet as he reached down to pet her head. She bowed to her King and left to lie by the fireplace in his chambers.

 

With a smirk, Crowley began the scene. “Bring me the rebel girl that is causing my Kingdom so much trouble.”

 

“Yes, Java the hut. I will see to it personally,” One of his demons said as he put on a Boba Fett costume. The other demons dressed as various lesser known bounty hunters.

 

Crowley chuckled darkly as he waited for you on his throne.

 

You walked into the coffee shop biting your lip as you looked around wondering if one of these people worked for Crowley. You ordered your drink, waiting patiently. You noticed a man staring at you intently in a Boba Fett costume. You gulped down half of you coffee. When Crowley committed, he fucking committed. You turned away from Boba Fett and walked quickly to your car, excited. You heard footsteps behind you. You glanced over your shoulder not noticing a demon appeared in front of you. You walked right into a bounty hunter. Show time you had to act scared. Here goes.

 

You dropped your coffee and stepped back wide-eyed. You looked behind you and saw Boba Fett. You pushed the demon in front of you onto the sidewalk. Boba Fett picked up speed and started running so you started running. You felt hands wind around your waist. You screamed and started kicking the air in front of you. You wiggled but you couldn’t get out of his grasp.

 

Another demon shoved you and put a gag in your mouth, you screamed into it kicking him in the groin. He growled and his eyes flashed black but he knew better than to break scene and actually harm you. That was exactly why Crowley had a five-hour meeting, coupled with graphs and charts and a powerpoint presentation. All to go over do’s and don’ts with his demons.

 

Boba Fett helped a demon put you in the back of the van. The demons filled into the car after you and drove off. The two demons in the front of the car kept an eye on you in the rear view mirror. The demon you kicked stayed in the far corner silent. One of the demons grabbed you suddenly, placing cold steel handcuffs against your wrists. You tried to wiggle but his arms wound around your waist.

 

The man slowly looked over to Boba Fett who moved in front of you. His eyes became black. His hand surprisingly gentle as he moved a strand of hair out of your eyes. He carefully took the gag out of your mouth, moving quickly enough to not get bitten by you.

 

“Is there something you want to tell us?”

 

You were smart enough to know that they meant your safeword. Crowley must have grilled them on asking. His men were quite respectful so far, as gentle as one can be in this scene. You felt strangely safe with them and you really didn’t want it to end. This was going well so far. You desperately needed your King so you shook your head signalizing, “no, you were fine to continue.”

 

Boba Fett smirked at you. He held out his hand for the other demon to hand him a knife. Your eyes went wide wondering what that was for. Boba Fett smiled before tearing off the belt of your coat and then the button. He continued tearing it off your body until it was just ribbons. You figured this would happen so you picked a trenchcoat you didn’t like that much. Boba Fett handed the knife back before running his hands carefully along your arms.

 

“I can see why Java the Hutt wanted us to find you. Such a pretty little thing. The resistance won’t be as strong without their sexy little leader, aye?”

 

The demon behind you held you firmly to him closing his eyes as he smelled you. The demon in the corner stayed there, afraid to make the wrong move. His eyes never left your body. The demon who had the knife kept palming himself through his jeans. You bite your lip at the intense gazes they were giving you. Being objectified like this was making you strangely wet. Crowley had detailed this scene carefully. So you knew what to expect from his men. And his men knew where to touch you.

 

Boba Fett didn’t touch your breasts; Crowley would kill him so instead he touched your stomach watching your reaction closely. You were both staying in scene, you acting scared but he could smell your arousal. He wanted to do so much more but his hand stayed on your stomach drawing small patterns on it.

 

“Your skin feels incredible, Princess Leia. I bet you taste fantastic too.”

 

His face got very close to yours. Your breath hitched with curiosity. He reached forward to nibble your lip. In a quick movement, he put a chain around your neck holding the lead in his hand. His hand wound around the chain pulling you neck back. The demon behind you undid the handcuffs at the same time as the demon with the knife came forward.

 

“Don’t try anything Princess. We don’t want to hurt you. Java the Hut said unharmed but there are so many places we could cut you that would make you listen but cause no lasting damage.”

 

You paused confused; that sounded real. Boba Fett sighed deeply growling at the demon. “I apologize for my associate. He sometimes goes _too far_.”

 

So that _wasn’t_ scripted. Knife guy got trigger happy. Boba Fett _is_ trustworthy. Good to know.

 

“We’re here,” one of them called from the front.

 

“Good. Follow my lead Princess Leia and you, you stay back, “ He motioned to knife guy.

 

Boba Fett got out of the truck, lifting you up and placing you on the ground. The rest of the demons followed after you, eyeing your body.

 

Boba Fett walked ahead pulling you along. You had to run to keep up. Your group walked right through the halls of hell that were strangely absent of other demons. Boba Fett lead you all the way to Hell’s court. The second the double doors opened, your heart raced. Crowley looked so hot there on his throne. His eyes roved over your figure, seeing you were unharmed, he nodded to Boba Fett who dropped you on the ground at Crowley’s feet.

 

“Java the Hut, we have brought you the girl.”

 

“Good work, Boba Fett.”

 

Crowley looked down at you and reached for your leash. He yanked it and you instinctively crawled forward on your hands and knees.

 

“How is our princess?”

 

“Why am I here, Java?” You nearly spat at him.

 

“It seems like you’ve made quite a few enemies of late. They wanted to kill you and I made a trade to insure your continued existence. You should show me gratitude. You’re mine now, Princess.”

 

“Am I supposed to thank you?”

 

 

“Such a mouth on her, isn’t there? I think we can find a better use for that mouth. What do you think, boys?”

 

 

Smirks and black eyes filled the room. You bit your lip to stop from moaning. Shit, was this hot! You looked over at Crowley, subtly nodding. He nodded back. You both didn’t want to break scene but he needed to be sure, he didn’t go too far.

 

 

He pulled the leash forward making you fall onto his lap. Crowley growled as he pulled you up by your hair.

 

 

“Now listen to me closely, Leia. You are mine now. There is no escape. Han Solo and Luke Skywalker will not find you here. You are hidden from them. You are my prisoner. You can either be a good girl or a bad one. Either way it doesn’t matter, because by the end of today, you will be _mine_! You will be _begging me_ to let you come.”

 

 

He pulled you head down on his cock. You could smell his sweat and feel the silk of his tailored pant suit against your cheek. You slowly looked up at his eyes and growled.

 

 

“Be defiant if that’s what you want, pet, but if you use teeth so help me, I will hurt you. And I do so love to take _good care_ of _my_ possessions. I don’t want to have to hurt you.”

 

 

He lifted your head away from his cock as his other hand slowly slid down his pants to his zipper releasing his cock to your gaze. From their vantage point, his men couldn't see his cock; they could only see your body. His eyes turned red, lost in lust, both from you like this at his feet, and from his demons’ hungry gazes knowing that you were really his.

 

 

He pushed your face against his cock. Your tongue dove out to lick it up and down slowly.

 

 

“Are all the rebels such teases?”

 

 

He looked down at you, his eyes shifting back from red to his normal color. You smirk at him before he forces his whole cock down your throat. There is a loud gasp in the court.

 

 

Crowley groans loudly at the feel of your plump lips on his thick cock. He holds your head there, your nose against his pubic hair. He’s never usually this rough. He’s always afraid of going too far but this was perfect. You loved being used by your Dom for his pleasure.

 

 

He knew just the right moment to let up. He would grab your hair and pull your mouth off of him. You gasped and drew in as much air as you could before he forcibly thrust right back in.

 

 

You got lost in the moment as he thrust in and out of your mouth roughly. You tried to control your gag reflex but sometimes he went in your mouth so forcefully, you simply couldn’t. The constriction of you gagging on his cock made him moan. Saliva was dripping out of the corner of your mouth and down your chin.

 

 

The other demons in the room looked on hungrily, watching him using you to get himself off. Several of them started palming themselves through their pants.

 

 

Your hands flew out to the throne to steady yourself as Crowley sped up, holding your head back so he could reach further. His red eyes met yours. “You’re mine. Princess. All mine. This mouth is mine to fuck.“

 

 

You pretended to struggle but his hold on you didn’t leave you any room to struggle. His grip on your hair and the leash was hard, strong, and unforgiving. You could feel his cock twitching in your mouth; you knew he would come soon. Without warning, your taste buds were met with a salty, tangy taste. He held his cock in your mouth until you licked every last drop of cum off him.

 

 

“That’s my good girl. From a Princess to a cock slut in one day. Look at that. That boys, is the power of Java the Hut,” he said with a smirk. Turning to his men he added, “You’ve done well, bounty hunters. You’ve given me quite the prize and ensured her safety. And as you can see she’s good at sucking cock. But the next part, me claiming her, should be private.”

 

 

“As you wish sir.”

 

 

The demons smirked at their boss and you. Crowley kept you on your knees on the cold tiled floor of Hell beneath him. He caressed your hair as he watched Boba Fett and the other bounty hunters, leave. When he was sure you were alone, he lifted you up and placed you on his lap.

 

 

“Such a good girl. You made Java feel amazing. I will reward you and make you come now too...on my cock.”

 

 

You pretended to struggle but Java’s grip on your waist and back prevented much movement. Taking his hand temporarily off your hips, he snapped his fingers, making you both naked. His hand assaulted your clit, pressing down on it over and over again. You felt stabs of pleasure course through your body. You threw your head back as you felt yourself spiraling towards an orgasm.

 

 

“You doth protest too much. Let Java take care of you, Leia.”

 

 

You start to pretend to struggle again. And then you spat at him.

 

 

Java raises his eyebrow. _Spitting really Y/N?_ Java smacks you ass, the sound ringing off the walls of the throne room. You gulped, biting your lip.

 

 

“Bad girl. Stop struggling, Princess and let me show you how good I can make you feel.”

 

 

In one fell swoop, Java lifts your hips up and impales you on his cock. You cry out, your hands falling forward onto his chest. His arms wrap around you.

 

 

“You pussy feels amazing. It’s so warm and wet. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you wanted this princess. I’m an attractive man, who can take care of you, let yourself go. I’m not releasing you any time soon. And no one is coming for you. It’s in your best interest to enjoy it.”

 

 

You take a shuddering breath as he slowly slides you up and down his cock. You hands grip the seat of the throne. You’re so wet that every time he slides out there’s a squelching sound. You moan out as he starts to go faster.

 

 

“I’ll never be yours, Java.”

 

 

Java smirks at you. “We’ll see.”

 

 

Java starts to go faster and faster. You can barely hang on and then suddenly, he stops. You look up at him confused. He lifts you off his cock and places you on one knee. Then he drags you back over his cock entering you again but this time, with your back to his chest. He grabs the leash and lightly tugs it; not cutting off your airflow but enough to remind you it was there and that he controlled you. He thrust up into you forcibly. You nearly fell over. His arm wrapped around your waist holding you there as he lifted you up and down again. You were definitely going to be sore tomorrow. His other hand reached out to caress your breasts. He tweaked each nipple over and over again as he thrust into you with all of his strength.

 

 

“Please Java.”

 

 

“Please what, Leia?”

 

 

“Please stop...nipples.”

 

 

He smirked.

 

 

“Princess doesn’t like it too rough. Hmmm…Do you want to come?”

 

 

You were silent.

 

 

He whispered from behind you. “If you want to come, scream my name as loud as you can; otherwise, I’ll just come again myself.”

 

 

You shook your head, pretending to resist but really it was getting difficult _not_ to come.

 

 

He nibbled your ear, sucking the bottom of earlobe between his teeth.

 

 

He kept his pace hard and fast, bouncing you up and down. You bit your lip and threw your head back against his chest. He leaned down and nuzzled your neck as he slowly reached down your body to press circles into your clit. And then he stopped suddenly. And the orgasm you desperately needed faded. He did that three times.

 

 

“I’ll say it...I’ll say anything…I’ll even tell you where the rebel forces are... please Java. I’ll be good. I’m yours.”

 

 

“Mine?”

 

 

“Your prisoner. Yours to fuck.”

 

 

“What a good little slut you are. And to think it only took my thick cock and my persistent fingers on your clit to push you over the edge. That’s right, you’re mine and I am telling you to come NOW.”

 

 

You screamed both names, Java and Crowley. You didn’t mean to break character just yet but the orgasm was so intense you couldn’t think properly. Crowley worked you through it, chasing his own. He bit into your neck making a very dark hickey form, claiming you in the scene and out of it as his.

 

 

He held your body firmly against his chest as his thrust up into you, coming soon after you. Your orgasm had been so powerful and intense that you passed out. Crowley carefully picked you up and off his cock carrying you through the halls to his chambers. His demons were nowhere to be found, they actually listened to him for once. Crowley laid you down on the satin sheets of his bed. He slowly slipped off your gold heels, kissing and massaging your feet a little. He moved up the bed to cradle you in his arms. He kissed your forehead and waited for you to wake.

 

 

He stroked your cheek and kissed your forehead.

 

 

After-care was important, especially after such an intense scene. You needed to be reminded of how much he loved you. And reminded that the instances where he used you and degraded you were just that, elements in a scene; not indicative of his feelings for you. You liked being showered with his love afterwards and being reminded that you were his Queen.

 

 

“Hey, there you are,” he said when your eyes fluttered open.

 

 

“Wow.”

 

 

“I know. That was incredible, wasn’t it love?”

 

 

“It really was. Thank you Crowley.”

 

 

“Of course, Y/N. Anything to make you happy. Are you okay with what happened?”

 

 

“It was exactly like we talked about. It was exactly what I needed.

 

 

“Do you want to discuss anything about the scene?”

 

 

“Well, the knife guy-.”

 

 

“Boba Fett told me telepathically. The “knife guy” is being fed to Juliet. I told those idiots no bloody improvising. I held a five hour meeting about it.”

 

 

“You had a five hour meeting about this?”

 

 

“Of course. We’re talking about your safety! There were even charts.”

 

 

You smiled at him, imagining how the meeting must have gone. Crowley kissed you gently.

 

 

“What I said...how I spoke…I don’t really feel that way. It was just in the scene. Outside of it, you are my precious, darling Y/N to be cherished and loved.”

 

 

“I know, Crowley. I love you more than words can describe. You know, I never came so hard.”

 

 

“I was getting worried there, dear.”

 

 

“I loved what you said.”

 

 

“I didn’t go too far with calling you slut?”

 

 

“Java would call me that. You didn’t.”

 

 

“I love you so much Y/N. I want to make every one of your fantasies a reality.”

 

 

“I want to do the same for you.”

 

 

Crowley snapped his fingers and you heard running water in the bathroom and smelled lilacs and lilies. Crowley carefully carried you to the bathroom and slowly put you in the bathtub, which was surrounded by flowers and candles. You smiled at him as he got in behind you holding you close to him.

 

 

“Rest my precious Y/N, and let your King take care of you.”


	2. Leather and Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Crowley x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 5,238
> 
> My awesome beta: @raspberrymama
> 
> A/N: This was written for @chelsea-winchester Courtney’s 200 Challenge “Sympathy for the Devil” by the Rolling Stones. Super late for that challenge. Sorry hun. This was also written for Becka @beckawinchester & Johanna’s @boredoutofmymindwriting 500 Follower milestone challenge with the prompt, “SexyBack” by Justin Timberlake and @fiveleaf 100 Follower Challenge with the prompts, Crowley, Hell and Devil’s Trap. The reader roleplays as Crowley’s dominatrix in a demonic sex club. LOTS of kinky SMUT ahead. This is part 2 of the Hot Times In Hell series. You do not need to read Part 1 to understand Part 2. Each story is its own self-contained smutty story. I actually spent a day and a half researching for this chapter. LOL. Enjoy. :) NSFW gifs under the cut.

[Also posted on my Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/157440640386/leather-and-domination)

 

_Please allow me to introduce myself_

_I'm a man of wealth and taste_

_I've been around for a long, long year_

_Stole many a man's soul to waste_

 

_And I was 'round when Jesus Christ_

_Had his moment of doubt and pain_

_Made damn sure that Pilate_

_Washed his hands and sealed his fate_

 

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guess my name_

_But what's puzzling you_

_Is the nature of my game_

 

 

Crowley snapped his fingers appearing outside the decadent club he created. Various demons under his employ were waiting patiently outside the velvet ropes anxious to join the demonic elite inside. The security guards stood by the door, a rather imposing force diligently checking names off a list.

 

 

Judging by the shouts and calls from Crowley’s demonic employees, they thought the ring on his finger was just for show; which it wasn’t, you two were indeed married, and happily so at that.

 

 

Crowley hardly ever frequented the clubs he owned. Preferring to delegate managing to someone else. But tonight he wasn’t here on business, he was here for pleasure: yours and his.

 

 

_I stuck around St. Petersburg_

_When I saw it was a time for a change_

_Killed the czar and his ministers_

_Anastasia screamed in vain_

 

_I rode a tank_

_Held a general's rank_

_When the blitzkrieg raged_

_And the bodies stank_

 

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guess my name, oh yeah_

_Ah, what's puzzling you_

_Is the nature of my game, oh yeah_

_(Woo woo, woo woo)_

 

 

Crowley walked confidently up to the gilded doors, nodding to the security guards. Adjusting his suit, he walked over the threshold. He was immediately met with loud music, happy giggles and a red and black strobe light. It was just as he remembered it.

 

 

_I watched with glee_

_While your kings and queens_

_Fought for ten decades_

_For the gods they made_

_(Woo woo, woo woo)_

 

_I shouted out,_

_Who killed the Kennedys?_

_When after all_

_It was you and me_

_(Who who, who who)_

 

 

Crowley was excited about acting out this fantasy. He was in charge every day, every hour, even when he delegated so many duties to other demons. His work and leadership never ended. Sometimes he’d even have to schedule you in, just to have sex with you.

 

 

Crowley’s work extended to you. Though he never saw you as work, of course. It was an added responsibility that he had every day, nonetheless. Work a full-day in Hell and come home and be your Dom and attend to both of your needs. He was a careful Dom and very protective and loving with you but he needed a break sometimes. He yearned for a release where he didn’t have to think and control, he could just give over power safely to someone he trusted and loved. Someone who could dominate him in the right way.

 

 

He was centuries old and had tried this countless times before but everyone else got it wrong. It wasn’t about pain or torture. He was no slouch when it came to pain but there had to other things there too. It was about gentle seduction, about the gentle pull from a seemingly submissive woman now a Domme to her King. He was both excited and nervous about the prospect. It was a great change of pace from where he just came from, a dull meeting in Hell with two demons constantly badgering him about something. He definitely needed a release.

 

 

_Let me please introduce myself_

_I'm a man of wealth and taste_

_And I laid traps for troubadours_

_Who get killed before they reached Bombay_

_(Woo woo, who who)_

 

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah_

_(Who who)_

_But what's puzzling you_

_Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby_

_(Who who, who who)_

 

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah_

_But what's confusing you_

_Is just the nature of my game_

_(Woo woo, who who)_

 

 

Crowley walked down the hallway, hands in his pockets as he glanced curiously at the scene around him. Over to his left there were some hapless souls in cages dancing to please the manager of this establishment. Over to the right, female demons offered monsters; vampires and demons mostly but some werewolves as well, some beverages. He nodded to various employees not remembering their names or caring much about them, just that they did their job well and their clients were happy.

 

 

_Just as every cop is a criminal_

_And all the sinners saints_

_As heads is tails_

_Just call me Lucifer_

_'Cause I'm in need of some restraint_

_(Who who, who who)_

 

_So if you meet me_

_Have some courtesy_

_Have some sympathy, and some taste_

_(Woo woo)_

_Use all your well-learned politesse_

_Or I'll lay your soul to waste, mm yeah_

_(Woo woo, woo woo)_

 

 

He walked over to the bar and everyone parted for him. He stopped abruptly when he realized that “Sympathy for the Devil” was playing, how apt really. He smirked as he focused on the song for a bit.

 

 

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guessed my name, mm yeah_

_(Who who)_

_But what's puzzling you_

_Is the nature of my game, mm mean it, get down_

_(Woo woo, woo woo)_

 

_Woo, who_

_Oh yeah, get on down_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah!_

_(Woo woo)_

 

 

The bartender bows in front of him, standing a respectable distance from him, waiting for his order. Crowley smirked and opened his mouth when a demon to his left snapped her fingers, making Craig appear before him. Crowley stared down at the drink unimpressed. Crowley slowly turned his head, both curious and angry. Warring emotions ever present on his face. The female demon looked down at the ground gulping.

 

 

_Tell me baby, what's my name_

_Tell me honey, can ya guess my name_

_Tell me baby, what's my name_

_I tell you one time, you're to blame_

 

 

“Forgive me for my boldness sir, but the King shouldn’t be drinking by himself.”

 

 

Both you and Crowley were jealous to no ends. He had killed several demons just for looking at you much less touching you. You could feel the anger flowing off you in waves. You pressed your hands into fists and started to slide off the bar stool when Crowley subtly stopped you. You hadn’t entered the scene yet so you weren't his Mistress just yet. You glared at him, which he saw from the corner of his eye. Turning slowly to the female demon his voice was gruff and held no room for argument. He gripped the glass so tightly; he thought it would shatter in his hands.

 

 

“I appreciate the gesture, really I do,” the sarcasm ever present in his tone. “But you see, I am married,” he held up his hand showing off his wedding band to the woman. “She is my Queen, the Queen of Hell and she WILL NOT be scorned or trifled with by the likes of you. I am NOT the type to cheat on her. I feel myself quite lucky to have her by my side.” He takes a deep breath and tries to take the intensity out of his voice. “Now, I know you’re a newly turned demon, but you’d do well to remember I already have a Queen. Go spread the word, dear.”

 

 

The demon swallowed and took in a nervous breath. She kept her eyes downcast the entire time Crowley was speaking but the moment he finished, she looked up nervously and her lips trembled. Crowley’s eyes flashed red to signify he meant business and to leave now. The demon disappeared a second later.

 

 

_Oh, who_

_Woo, woo_

_Woo, who_

_Woo, woo_

_Woo, who, who [x2]_

_Oh, yeah_

 

_What's my name_

_Tell me, baby, what's my name_

_Tell me, sweetie, what's my name_

 

_Woo, who, who [x6]_

_Oh, yeah_

_Woo woo [x2_ ]

 

 

You smirked and focused your gaze on Crowley; he turned back around to you, holding it. Your gaze slowly ran down his frame. Gracefully reaching out to the edge of the bar, you slid down the bar stool elegantly. You swayed your hips as you walked confidently over to him. You put your back to the bar with your chest to his face. You were very close to him now; close enough to feel his warm breath on your skin.

 

 

You waved off the bartender who was intrigued by the chemistry between you two. You slowly moved even closer to him. You fingertips grazed under his chin lifting it up to meet your curious gaze.

 

 

“Are you ready to take orders from your Queen?”

 

 

Crowley was warring with himself. He desperately wanted to say yes but it was difficult for him to just relinquish power like that at the snap of his fingers. You took out a long breath as your tongue dove out of your mouth licking your crimson tinted lips.

 

 

“Hmmm. It must be hard for the King of Hell to submit to anyone, but I assure you, we’ll get there,” you stated confidently.

 

 

You stepped in between his legs and ran your hands up his chest as you slowly slide his tie from his collar. You smirked up at him as you felt the silky material slide between your fingers. Continuing to slyly smile at him, you yanked the rest of it off and bunched it into your palm. You would have liked to put a collar on him now, but there were rules. He was worried about how his demons would react to their King in chains from you, a human. He would look weak and that would put you both in danger. But how to get him to leave, was the question. You leaned over, your breasts on full display for him. You whispered in his ear holding onto his collar.

 

 

“Be a good boy for your Mistress.”

 

 

His gaze held dominance to it, but you could see it wavering. You bite your lips and looked at him with a hungry gaze. You kicked the stool out from under him and he quickly stood. He quirked his eyebrow, smoothed over his suit and looked down at you. You held your hand out to follow you and he nodded, leaving a good tip for the bartender. His gait was confident as he walked behind you. Your heels clacked on the wooden floorboards, while his shoes made a booming sound behind you. You were both walking to the backstage area.

 

 

Nodding to the security guards, you and Crowley slipped past the heavy velvet curtain into another hallway, showered in red lights. You walked through the hallway, the red lighting painted your hair in a macabre glow. You turned your face towards him, throwing Crowley a truly disturbing gaze with the red light. A gaze that made him instantly hard. He could take orders from you with that gaze. Your hips swayed as you glided to the door at the end of the hall.

 

 

You opened it and turned on the light. The light provided from the black chandelier just barely lit the room. You yanked on Crowley’s shirt collar, pushed him through the door and back onto the sofa, and quickly locked the door behind you.

 

 

With your head up and your hands on your hips, you walked straight over to the candles. You slowly took a match out of the matchbox and lit the candles one by one, your movements slow and calculated. You could feel Crowley’s eyes following you around the room. You turned around to him slowly blowing out the match. Let the games begin.

 

 

You let your trench coat fall in a puddle by your knees. You lifted one leg slowly out and then the other. You kicked the coat to your left, giving Crowley a nice view of your stocking covered long legs. You stood before him, feeling powerful. Your breasts were spilling out of your black lace and leather corset. Your hair done up in waves in an old Hollywood style. Your eye makeup was very loud and ostentatiously black, making your eyes seem darker and more commanding than before. Your lips a deep shade of red that contrasted with your completely black outfit. You had on a garter belt and silk stockings paired with your favorite black pumps. You smirked down at him when you saw his eyes shine red.

 

 

“Up. NOW slave,” your gaze dark and your tone forceful.

 

 

Crowley obliged. You slowly run your fingers against Crowley’s clothes. You looked up at him, tilting your head trying to read him as you slowly took off his jacket and then his shirt. You left him to place his clothes in a neat pile, your hip swaying. You made sure to bend over while doing it so your ass was on full display for him. You returned to take off the bottom half of his clothes. You caressed his cheek with one finger pushing his chin up to meet your gaze.

 

 

_I'm bringin' sexy back (yeah)_

_Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)_

_I think it's special, what's behind your back (yeah)_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (yeah)_

 

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles, baby_

_I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

 

 

“Welcome to Lady Y/N’s domain. I will take care of you, Pet, and you will learn how amazing it is to let go. You are safe here and loved, but you are not the King, here you are mine, Pet, to be used as I see fit.”

 

 

You could see Crowley struggling to let go. You placed a finger against his lips.”

 

 

“Shh. Go along with the illusion dear or it won’t work.”

 

 

Crowley smirked and nodded his head.

 

 

“Yes Mistress.”

 

 

“Good boy.” You pet Crowley’s head, massaging his scalp a bit. You noticed the way his eyes closed as you caressed him. Your hands left his head abruptly, falling down to his belt. You kept eye contact with him as you slid his belt through his pants. Without any further ado, you slid down his pants and boxers in one fell swoop, surprising him. You kept yanking until Crowley stepped out of them. You left to place them in a pile as well. Crowley was never one for patience so this was unbelievably difficult for him.

 

 

You smirked down at his cock, already hard and pointing at you. You pushed him backwards until he was in the center of the room. You slowly walked around him appraising his body, the body that was now yours. He tried to look at you as you walked around him but you grabbed his head and placed it forward.

 

 

“You’re mine now. Your mistress is evaluating your body, my body. You keep your head straight and look forward.”

 

 

You heard him grumble and you immediately spanked one of his cheeks. He yelped in surprise. You tilted your head in his direction and he nodded and looked down. You stood behind him just because you knew how frustrating it was for him to not see your body. You saw him looking ahead, following orders.

 

 

“Are you ready to submit to your Mistress fully?”

 

 

You held up the Devil’s trap handcuffs. He eyed the handcuffs and then smirked back at you. You sternly glared back at him.

 

 

“Do your worst, Mistress.”

 

 

_Come here, girl (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Come to the back (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Vip (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Drinks on me (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_You see what you're twerking with (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Look at those hips (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_You make me smile (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Go 'head, child (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_And get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

 

 

You leaned forward grabbed his arm and carefully closed the devil’s trap handcuffs around it before moving to the other wrist. You stepped back looking at a naked, horny Crowley who was completely at your mercy.

 

 

“What color?”

 

 

“Green.”

 

 

“Good boy.”

 

 

You stepped into the shadows that painted the room, making Crowley have to strain to see you, which was the point. You stepped purposely to the candles on your left, taking one and slowly walking over to Crowley with it. You tilted you head looking at his gaze and the slightly hairy body that was all yours. Carefully, you walked closer to Crowley, his eyes now glowing from the candle. Your gaze slowly dragged up his body to rest on his eyes. You quirked your eyebrow staring at him, he subtly nodded. You slowly poured the wax down his chest, careful to avoid the hairy patch. He grunted and then let out a long sigh. You quickly massaged the wax into his chest, making small circles into his skin.

 

 

You took your finger and brought it to your mouth. Your tongue dove out as you slowly licked some of the wax present on it. You then bent over, your hands in his hair yanking it just so as you licked his nipple and a small patch of wax. You didn’t miss how his head went back when your mouth met his skin. You kept eye contact with him and poured a little more onto his chest.

 

 

His eyes turned an intense red. You reached up and dragged the chains that went from his handcuffs to the ceiling. You dragged them down so Crowley was slightly lower than eye-level with you. You stared at him, he stared back. He was used to you being the sweet submissive girl he loved. He had no idea that you could enter this role so well.

 

 

Your hands reached around his body spanking both cheeks simultaneously. He quickly withdrew his red eyes and looked down at the ground.

 

 

“That’s my good, submissive boy.”

 

 

Crowley growled quietly.

 

 

_Uh, yeah, I'm bringin' sexy back (yeah)_

_You mother fuckers watch how I attack (yeah)_

_If that's your girl, better watch your back (yeah)_

_'Cause you're burning up for me, and that's a fact (yeah, take it to the chorus)_

 

 

You walked loudly and glared back at him, shaking your head slowly. You walked behind him, again spanking him. Your fingers touched every inch of skin on his chest, shoulders and neck as if you were committing it to memory. You then grabbed his hair and pushed his neck away kissing and sucking on his skin, until a dark hickey formed.

 

 

“You’re mine, Pet. Your mistress owns you, but don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you. Color?”

 

 

“Green.”

 

 

“Very good, Pet,” you winked at him. Your heels clanking against the floor as you reached for your cat o’ nine tails whip. You dragged it across your palms and then the front of Crowley’s body to make sure he knew what was coming next.

 

 

Whispering in his ear, you asked him a simple question. “You know that some men like legs. Some men like breasts. Some like long hair. Know what I like?”

 

 

“No.”

 

 

“You stopped dead in your tracks. You reach, grabbing Crowley’s hair and twisting it.”

 

 

“No what?”

 

 

“No, Mistress. ”

 

 

“Very good. Remember that. As I was saying, what I like are men’s butts. You know what I like to do with these gorgeous butts? I like to squeeze them, pinch them, caresses them.” As you said each word, you did it, squeezing, pinching and caressing his ass. And man, did Crowley have a nice ass.

 

 

“Know what else I like? I like to rub my bare breasts down your back and over your bare ass. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

You pressed your breasts into his back, slowly sliding them down his body until they reached his ass. Then you grabbed your breasts and fondled them against his ass.”

 

“Does that feel good, Pet?”

 

 

“Amazing, Mistress, but I want to touch you.”

 

 

“Shh. You have to earn that by being a good boy.”

 

 

“Now, you know what I like the best, Crowley? I like this,” you spanked him once on each cheek.

 

“I’ve heard you’re fearless. That nothing scares you. You are the king, after all.” You walk over to retrieve his tie, “I’m covering your eyes so you can concentrate on what you’re feeling.”

 

 

You knead each ass cheek before spanking them both twice.

 

 

“You like that? Being punished by a woman?”

 

 

Spank.

 

 

“I give you permission to like it.”

 

 

Spank.

 

 

You took a feather and slowly dragged it along his body alternating between feather light touches and prolonged strokes. You keep it up until you feel the tension leave his body and goose bumps form on his skin. You then grabbed the whip and spanked his ass again twice on each cheek.

 

 

“You like it?”

 

 

No response.

 

 

“I’ll stop.”

 

 

“No, please don’t.”

 

 

“Say you like it or I’ll stop.”

 

 

“I can’t.”

 

 

“Why? You’re ashamed?” You paused dropping your voice an octave. “Finding pleasure in your Mistress isn’t shameful. It’s OK. You’re allowed to like it and still be the King. Let go and let yourself enjoy it. Stop fighting for dominance. You must be so tired of being dominant. Of controlling all those demons. Let it go. Let the tension fall.”

 

 

_Come here, girl (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Come to the back (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Vip (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Drinks on me (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_You see what you're twerking with (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Look at those hips (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_You make me smile (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Go 'head, child (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_And get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

 

 

You spanked his ass once more on each cheek before you walked around to look into his eyes. You slowly took off the blindfold noticing only hunger was there and not the usual defiance.

 

 

You slowly uncuffed him, not missing the surprise in his gaze and grabbed a collar, his collar. The very collar he picked out for himself a week before this. You had joked at the time that you both had collars now. You had gorgeous black lace over yours while his was simple distressed black leather. He sucked in a breath as you held it up to him.

 

 

You placed the collar around his neck and attached a leash to it. You yanked down the leash and Crowley moved with it to the ground. You carefully placed your heel on his back, shoving him further down on the ground. Smirking, you slowly walk back and lower yourself on the throne that’s in the corner of the room. You place your hands on either side of the throne and lean forward, leash in your hands. You ran a finger down your throat to your chest.

 

 

“On your heels, Crowley.”

 

 

He obeyed immediately, staring up at you for further instructions. You sat there for a moment, just basking in the fact that you made Crowley go into subspace.

 

 

Continuing to smirk, you held your finger out, bending it in a come hither motion. He crawled over to you, his arms on either side of the chair. You looked down at him sternly and tilted your head in disapproval. He withdrew his hands placing them down on the ground.

 

 

“Good doggie.”

 

 

You pulled the chain and his head yanked up.

 

 

“Take off my clothes slowly, now.”

 

 

Crowley nodded.

 

 

You slowly stepped up from the chair. You yanked the chain, pulling Crowley to you. He slowly stood before you. Carefully, almost reverently, he peeled off your clothes staring hungrily at your chest. His hands shook with need as he slowly undid the ties in the back of your corset. You held out your leg on his shoulder.

 

 

“Take off the rest too.”

 

 

He slowly slid off your shoes and your stockings. His hands hovered over your panties. You nodded at him and he slowly dragged them down your legs, taking a sharp breath in.

 

 

“Kiss and massage my legs, feet, and thighs, but not my pussy. Understood?”

 

 

“Yes, Mistress.”

 

 

Crowley starts with your toes, sucking each of them before kissing every inch of your body from your feet up to your waist. He pays special attention to your thighs, hungrily kissing the flesh there. You can see how much he desires you for each action.

 

 

His face hovered over your pussy.

 

 

“Please, Mistress. Please.”

 

 

You slowly placed a finger inside your pussy. Crowley’s hungry eyes followed it. You curled it, arching your back and moaning. You slowly pulled it out, showing him how wet you already were. It glistened in the dim light.

 

 

“Taste my finger.”

 

 

Crowley’s tongue dove out of his mouth, greedily lapping up your slick.

 

 

“Good boy.”

 

 

“Please, Mistress.”

 

 

You looked down at him nodding.

 

 

“Make you Mistress come quickly. I want to feel your cock inside me. You will get spanked if you keep me waiting.”

 

 

You leaned forward on the throne as Crowley crawled closer to your. His lips wrapped tentatively around your clit.

 

 

“Faster, pet.”

 

Crowley kept his tongue soft and flat licking up and down. He moved his tongue over to your clit and pressed on it before sucking it. Your head fell back on your throne. Crowley moved his tongue in different angles, changing his pace from slow to fast, intense to gentle. He watched your eyes flutter closed. You moaned loudly.

 

 

He lapped at your clit while his fingers dove into your pussy arching to meet your G-spot. You were already so wet he could slip three fingers in.

 

 

You pushed against his flat, still tongue about to command him to continue when he sprung back with a series of fast and vertical diagonal tongue strokes. He licked you senseless with a short burst of energy and the returned to soft slow strokes.

 

 

His fingers worked relentlessly inside you, in a sharp contrast to how slowly he was licking you. You could already feel your orgasm fast approaching. His flat tongue pressed down on your clit and he shook his head.

 

 

He lifted his eyes to watch you lost in pleasure. His fingers dove into your pussy faster and faster. He sucked your clit into his lips. You were getting closer and closer when he suddenly lapped at your clit, his fingers reaching even deeper inside you, faster still. You came suddenly and sharply crying out his name along with, “good boy.” Crowley worked you through your orgasm and then stepped back on his heels, awaiting your next command.

 

 

You laid there wrecked, chest heaving, breathing ragged. You looked down at him with lustful eyes. You yanked his chain back, forcing him down on the crimson carpet. You were on him in a flash. You legs on either side of his strong thighs. Your hips on his hips holding him still.

 

 

“Color, “ you whispered in between ragged breaths.

 

 

“Green,” he smirked back.”

 

 

You sunk down on his cock moaning at the feel of him filling you so completely.

 

 

“No touching your Mistress. Understood?”

 

 

“Yes, Mistress.”

 

 

‘“What a good boy.”

 

 

You hands pressed down on his chest as your back arched. You moved your hips in a steady circular motion. You moved back and forth until your clit pressed against his public bone. You moaned out his name.

 

 

You moved your hands down on his thighs bouncing up and down. You watched his cock enter and leave your body. Biting your lip before you threw your head back. You moved forward, your head on his chest, he desperately wanted to touch you but you didn’t tell him he could, so he just lay there taking what you gave him.

 

 

You kissed his neck as you moved your hips back and forth. You let out a continuous string of moans. Crowley in turn was desperately fighting against his nature and the need to flip you over and plow you into the carpet. He growled softly, clenching his fists. You hit him on the chest, growling back. He moaned back at you. You grabbed his head and held him there in place. He watched you arch your back, breasts on full display. You ground against his hips faster and faster until with your other hand, you rubbed circles on your clit, coming in a matter of seconds. You came with another scream of his name.

 

 

When you came, you got off of Crowley’s waist. He looked at you both surprised and angry. You shook your head and grabbed his cock, rubbing him up and down fast.

 

 

“I said you would come. I never said where. Cum on my breasts now.”

 

 

You kept pumping his cock until warm spurts of cum shot over your bare breasts. You kept going until you were sure he didn’t have any cum left. You massaged it into your breast before you placed your finger on your nipple and slowly licked the cum off it.

 

 

“You were mostly a good boy but it was hard for you to give over control. Maybe next time, I’ll let you come inside me.” You said with a wink.

 

 

Crowley snapped his fingers and you found yourself on his bed in Hell lying against satin sheets.

 

 

“I had no idea you were that amazing as a dominatrix. We should have done this ages ago.”

 

 

Crowley pulled you into his arms. You drew small circles into his chest.

 

 

“So you enjoyed yourself?”

 

 

“Yes, immensely. It was nice to forgo control. Although the end….”

 

 

“I had to punish my somewhat of a bad boy. You had problems letting go.”

 

 

“I know. I‘m sorry, Pet. It wasn't you. It was me. It's hard for me to forgo power, even when I trust and love you. It’s an issue I have to work on. You handled it beautifully.”

 

 

“Was me calling you doggie…was that too much?”

 

 

“I‘ve been called a lot worse over the years.”

 

 

Crowley continued, “you were brilliant, really. Seductive, in control, confident, alluring. I could come just from imagining you.”

 

 

“Good boy, “ you said teasingly.

 

 

Crowley chuckled. He bent down and kissed your head.

 

 

“I love you, Crowley.”

 

 

“And I love you too, my precious little tiger. Now get some rest. After all the fun we had, I would imagine a human would be quite exhausted. I’ll watch over you.”

 

 

And that’s just what you did, as you nuzzled into Crowley’s neck, dreaming of all the fantasies that were yet to come.


	3. In The Name of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Crowley x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 3,573
> 
> Beta: @raspberrymama
> 
> A/N: Warning if you are very religious turn back now. This is not meant to disrespect anyone. This story revolves around a Priest!Kink.
> 
>  
> 
> This story is Part 3 of the Crowley x Reader smut series, Hot Times in Hell. You do not have to read part 2 or 1 to understand this one. Each chapter is self-contained and features different kinks. This chapter clearly displays a Priest!kink. If you’re feeling particularly sinful, read further. The story is under the cut. Don’t like this idea, don’t read it. Don’t waste your time hatin’ ‘cause I have no shame and I love it. Enjoy. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> This was written for @luci-in-trenchcoats’s Michelle’s 2K Follower Challenge with the prompt, “You give a girl all sorts of nasty ideas.” And for @jalove-wecallhimdean’s Kicked it’s ass! SuperBusters Challenge! With the prompt, “Well there’s something you don’t see every day.”
> 
>  
> 
> Italics = mind reading.

 

(Not mine, found on google)

 

 

[Also on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/159445401636/in-the-name-of-the-father)

 

 

“I have invited Father Crowley here today to share his message with all of us. He comes all the way from a small parish in Kansas and has been a personal friend of mine for years. So please help me welcome Father Crowley.”

 

Everyone clapped while Crowley hugged the priest and walked over to the pulpit. Crowley’s eyes were on you in the front row before he looked over the crowd and began his sermon.

 

“Thank you, old friend, for the warm introduction and for inviting me to be with you all today. I would like to talk to you about the story of Samson and Delilah. Let us turn to Judges 16:1-22. To me, this story speaks of pride. Samson was a hero and he thought the laws of man didn’t apply to him. That’s why he slept with the Philistine woman, Delilah, a prostitute, a woman whose people were his enemies. And to make matters worse, he tore off the city gates. In ancient times, cities were walled off for protection and that simple act of defiance left their city open to attack and made Samson into an enemy. Their leaders wanted him to suffer and so hired Delilah to find his weakness. In Judges 16:5, the leaders said to Delilah, ‘See if you can lure him into telling you the secret of his great strength, and how we can overpower him so that we might tie him up and subdue him. Each one of us will give you eleven hundred shekels of silver.’ There were five Philistine rulers, so they were offering her 5,500 shekels of silver to betray Samson. That would be an amount equal to perhaps $50,000 today. Delilah might have cared for him, but her first loyalty was to her people so of course, she accepted.”

 

“Samson thought nothing of the consequences, thinking himself above their judgment. Samson, a hero to his people who brought twenty years of peace, grew complacent and bored with his life.”

 

_“Much like a Crossroads demon who has worked his way up to King. It makes one weary and look for better things.”_

 

“Samson wanted love and he looked for it in all the wrong places, hoping that he could find love without commitment. He never really loved his fiancée and the prostitute in Gaza simply fed his urges without giving him the love he craved. And the tragic thing is that when he thought he found love, the woman betrayed him.”

 

“Being able to read him well, after two failed attempts at trying to find out his secret, Delilah claimed Samson didn’t love her. Of course, that was his weakness. Because how can you hope to find real love if you can’t love in return. Everyone deserves love.”

 

_“And lucky for me, I not only found love, I found my soul mate. The one woman who will always love me and never betray me.”_

 

_“And I found mine. We all deserve to be loved,” you thought._

 

“He finally told her the secret. ‘If my head were shaved, my strength would leave me, and I would become as weak as any other man’ (16:17). She cajoles him and calms him so the Philistines can get their revenge.”

 

_“I’d look dreadful completely bald.”_

 

_“The King of Hell, bald. Oh my. Darling, I would still love you. Your weakness is me, dear.”_

 

_“My strength is you. My weakness is my own ambition, like Samson. Let’s hope it’s not my undoing.”_

 

“Let us imagine this scene for a moment. As Samson rests his head in Delilah’s lap, she talks to him, cooing sexy little things in his ear.”

 

_“You look amazing today, Pet. That dress hugs your figure deliciously.”_

 

_“Easy access.”_

 

“They’re comfortable with each, kissing and giggling together.”

 

_“Imagine me nibbling your ear just the way you like. My hand kneading your tender breasts, my forefinger and thumb tweaking your hard nipples, watching you arch your back. Samson felt safe in the lion’s den, like you do with me.”_

 

“Delilah rubs his neck and massages his shoulders. Just getting him to relax. Eventually the old boy drifts off to sleep, and he feels great. He’s feeling wonderful.”

 

_“Imagine the huge smile on my face when I come deep inside you. That’s the face I’m sure he had in this moment.”_

 

“Samson doesn’t have a clue as to what is about to happen. As soon as he’s sound asleep, she calls a man to shave off the seven braids of his hair, and so began to subdue him. Verse 19 says it plainly: ‘His strength left him.’ Then she called, ‘Samson, the Philistines are upon you.’ He awoke from his sleep and thought, ‘No problem. I’ll shake myself free again.’ But his strength was already gone.”

 

“Now let’s not vilify her. The focus is on not Delilah, but on Samson’s failings. Why did Samson give in to Delilah? Because he was so self-confident and prideful that he honestly thought that nothing could harm him. Proverbs 16:18 ‘Pride goes before destruction and a haughty spirit before a fall.’ The second is I Corinthians 10:12, ‘Therefore if any man thinks that he is standing firm, let him take care lest he fall.’  
“I suspect that Delilah was just a woman who was hungry for a relationship. She was looking for love. She wanted somebody to spend some time with her. And who better than the handsome, powerful, famous Samson? I don’t really blame Delilah too much. She was ready, but he was willing and they were both able. I don’t blame Delilah. Samson was the one who went down and found her. We need men who will take their intellect and put it into the service of the King of Kings.”

 

_“Like the King of Hell.”_

 

_“Really Crowley? You came here to have your way with me and figure hey’, let’s do business on the side?’ Priorities, dear.”_

 

_“Always putting a crimp in my-.”_

 

_“Dastardly plans? Hello, human. Goodish guy.”_

 

“So let us not be swayed by false love and pride. We must know ourselves and think of the consequences of our actions."

 

“Amen.”

 

You smiled at Crowley and he smiled right back at you. He motioned with a nod to the confessional booth and you made your way quickly over there. You sat on the bench feeling delightfully sinful, excited and anxious for Crowley to come over. A few minutes later, you heard the door open and close. You smiled looking towards the divider.

 

“Hello my child.”

 

“What took you so long, Crowley?”

 

“Excuse me child? Who is Crowley? Is he part of your sins?” After a fairly large pause, the unknown priest finally asked, “Did you want to speak with Father Crowley?”

 

_"Oh shit. You were in a confessional booth with a real priest. Shit. You weren’t really going to confess. This was all supposed to be staged, part of the kink. Uh you guessed you could ask for forgiveness for being married to the King of Hell. As if the Priest would believe that. Okay, think sins. Which ones to name? Uh...is there a time limit here?"_

 

Thinking you were embarrassed, the priest added, “Surely your sins can’t be that bad. God forgives all his children.”

 

Crowley dove to the confessional booth sensing you there. He opened the door and met a very confused Priest.

 

“Forgive me father, but this is one of my lost sheep. She needs a lot of love and patience and I already know her woes.”

 

_“Horny, little kinky minx. I bet you’re about ready to beg for me, aren’t you Kitten?”_

 

“She always comes to me every week.”

 

_“More like every day.”_

 

“She would prefer her usual Priest. It has taken her a lot to open up and I think it would be best.”

 

_“And open up you have. Spread those legs for me as you wait to confess your sins.”_

 

“Of course, Father Crowley. She was talking about a Crowley.”

 

_“Bad Kitten. You’ll have to punished. Talking about me. Tsk. Tsk.”_

 

“Was she now? That’s who she talks about sometimes, I can’t very well divulge secrets. I’m sure you understand and would say the same thing if you were in my shoes. I thank for your concern.”

 

“Of course, I’ll attend to my flock. You always give such interesting sermons. Thank you for coming.”

 

“Always happy to come.”

 

_“You’ll be doing that soon.”_

 

You were about to say something when the confessional booth opened and you were met with the British voice you came to love.

 

“Hello my child.”

 

A few moments later Crowley sat down on the other side of the divider.

 

“There’s something you don’t see every day.”

 

“And what’s that love?”

 

“The King of Hell as a Priest, making a damn good sermon about pride and true love, ready to take confession from a horny hunter who kills monsters. Not to mention you’re friends with an actual Priest and you just lied to him.”

 

“There lies the kink, dearest. And as for the Priest, well the truth would do him harm and he is quite a useful asset. Well, whenever I need to investigate as Father Crowley.”

 

You smirked in the darkness surrounding you, “How do you lock this?” you inquired nervously.

 

“Afraid another real priest will ruin our time?” The smirk was evident in Crowley’s tone, “Now pet, I’m doing this for you.”

 

“Oh come on, you fucking love this idea. Admit it.”

 

“Your filthy depraved mind has always been fascinating to me, considering you’re a hunter. What a bad little girl. Let’s get on with the role-play, pet. We probably don’t have a bunch of time and we both want absolution.”

 

You bit your lip and closed your eyes taking a breath to get into character. You put your hands together smoothing out your dress. You changed your voice to sound more demur. “Forgive me father, for I have sinned. It’s been years since my last confession.”

 

“Very well. Please child, continue.”

 

“I’ve been a very bad girl. I’ve sinned so much. I need god to forgive my wayward soul.”

 

You couldn’t see much but you could make out the smirk on Crowley ‘s face through the partition. He let out a dark chuckle before continuing. His voice got huskier. “How bad have you been?”

 

You bit your lip, your eyes roving around the dark confessional.

 

“Mmmm well, I have impure, lustful thoughts quite a lot; I steal from people to finance my life but I do help people so maybe that balances things?”

 

“Are you bargaining with our father?” Crowley said in a playful tone.

 

“Lustful thoughts and stealing? My, aren’t you sinful?” he replied sarcastically. “Really child? That’s all?”

 

“Yes, Father,” you said curiously, wondering where Crowley was going to go with this.

 

“Well your punishment is…” he snaps his fingers and the divider is gone. You stand before him, looking at him. His cock was rock hard. Crowley’s hand was on his pants, palming his erection through his Priest costume. His eyes rove over your figure and he growled lowly. He snapped his fingers again and you found yourself straddling his lap. “To really do something to deserve punishment,” he continued with a smirk. Crowley grabbed your hips and ground them against his clothed cock. “You feel how hard I am for you? A man of the cloth, lusting after my Delilah? You tempt me my child. You’re all I thought about when I was saying the sermon. I need you now. Right here, before God.” You let out a light moan. Crowley‘s eyes turn red so suddenly, they scared you quiet. _“That isn’t in the role-play,”_ you think to yourself while he chuckles at your thoughts, with you staring at him wide-eyed.

 

“You have to be quite pet, which means you riding me and you use my priestly attire to quiet your moans. You will be quiet, pet. Do you understand? Not one fucking word. Not one moan. You will obey your Priest and do as he says. I know what you need, darling.”

 

His eyes were still red and your breathing was picking up at his dominant tone. You bit your lip and nodded at him afraid that if you opened your mouth, a moan would spill out.

 

Crowley smirked and nodded. He didn’t wait, planting his lips on yours immediately. His hands reached out to grab your head and pull you body closer to his cock. As he kissed you, he ground his clothed cock against your core, hiking up your dress until he was rutting against your clit, barely covered by your thin black lace panties. His hold on you tightened as he ground against you harder, faster than before.

 

He drew back when he saw your flushed face. Your head moved back slightly as much as his hands would allow. His grip on your waist got even tighter. “You are mine. Mine to save. Mine,” he muttered against your neck. You took in a couple of deep breaths before he kissed you again.

 

One hand gripped your hair effectively moving your head this way and that to get different angles of your mouth, his tongue diving deeply inside of you. Nothing was off limits for him. You gave your body freely to him.

 

He nibbled your bottom lip while his hand slowly dove down your body to rub harsh circles on your panty-covered clit. His kissing muffled the soft sounds you made. His eyes glowed red at the fact that you still weren’t silent.

 

His lips left yours suddenly, his hand pushing your dress even higher as he snapped his fingers making your panties appear on your bed at home. He smirked at you nibbling your neck. “You belong to me. Let me save you. Fuck the sin right out of you.”

 

Crowley paused, seeing your eyes roll back in your head as his hands dove into your pussy curling, his thumb still on your clit. He enjoyed seeing you like this. You were trying to be silent and bit your lip, but not before a soft breathy sigh left your mouth. He spanked you hard and quick on both cheeks. The parishioners looked towards the confessional confused.

“Keep remaining silent little girl, or so help me, when we get back, your ass will be a different shade of red.”

 

“Sorry Father.”

 

Crowley chuckled

 

“Good girl.”

 

His hand moved faster and faster inside you as he nibbled your ear.

 

“Cum now, you bad girl, in this confessional booth in front of your priest. Show everyone who this pussy belongs to?”

 

You grabbed onto his stole as you chewed it hard, coming hard right there in the confessional booth with parishioners outside. You didn’t even notice Crowley snapping his fingers, making the stole fall onto the floor as he sits there naked. The orgasm was so intense that you were floating along. Crowley lifted you up and slowly slid you down gently inch-by-inch onto his cock. Your mouth opens but you’re careful to not let out any sounds. You arch your back presenting your breasts to his lustful gaze.

 

The second you felt all of his cock inside you; you nearly came again from how good he felt stretching your walls. You let out a shuddering breath. You placed your hands on his chest, breathing heavily. Crowley smirked at seeing you so wrecked already. His hands wound around your hair as his lips crashed onto yours. You started to move up and down his cock slowly, getting your body used to his length. In a few moments you started to speed up. Your hands went around Crowley’s neck. His hands dove down to knead your breasts. A minute later, Crowley pushed your hands off his neck so he could suck your nipples. He softly licked one of your nipples, his tongue caressing the tender bud. You shuddered looking around for something to hold onto. There was nothing available, so you just leaned back as you enjoyed what Crowley was giving you.

 

You moved faster up and down his long, thick shaft. His licks turned into nibbles and then hard sucks on each breast as he thrust up into you, watching as you tried desperately to remain quite. You held on desperately waiting for him to let you come. You silently screamed, arching your back as he thrust up into you over and over again hitting your g-spot with amazing accuracy.

 

Your breasts quickly forgotten as he moved to your neck, marking it. He sucked hard onto your collarbone, creating quite the hickey. You were starting to see stars; your orgasm beckoning you. He took in your flushed face, barely holding on and chuckled. “Good girl. “ His finger gently touched your collarbone tracing your hickey. “Now, everyone will know you’re mine.” He held your waist and moved you up and down his cock, thrusting up into you every second. “Come now my child,” he whispered in your ear.

 

Your breathing was ragged, shaking with the need to come. Crowley grabbed the back of your head and planted his lips on your, kissing you as you screamed into his mouth. His thumb caressed your cheek easing you slowly down from your orgasm. He kept thrusting, working you through your orgasm. He pulled his lips away and looked at your flushed face, your tangled hair and the sweat on your brow. You looked gorgeous like this, all his, fucked six ways to Sunday. You slumped forward and he held you there against his chest, caressing your hair until he was sure you had come down completely and he had wrung out every ounce of pleasure from you. He slowly guided you off his cock hissing, trying desperately not to come yet.

 

“Kneel before god and your father. Take my holy sacrament and be re-born as my Queen.”

 

You bent down your dress fanning around you covering your ass as you bent down looking up at his powerful stance, red eyes glowing down at you. You brought out the fire in him, the passion. His hair was messed up, his face full of hunger and desire. His attention solely on you. He was never more handsome than in this moment.

 

You smiled up at him watching him close his eyes and bite his lip so he wouldn’t make a sound either. His hand moved faster and faster over his cock. His eyes scrunched up at the effort of being silent. You opened your mouth seeing his body shudder, knowing it would be any second now.

 

You reached forward and licked the head of his cock. He shuddered and his cock pulsed in your mouth. You hollowing out your cheeks and took the entirely of his cock down your throat holding it there, your nose to his pubic hairs, as you looked up into his eyes. His hands pet your hair as his warm salty cum spilled out from his cock and down your throat. Crowley shuttered seeing you so willing - so trusting. “That’s right pet, take your sacrament.” He let out a shaky breath as your tongue gave him kitten licks, making sure to clean away the evidence. He made a mental note to have you on your knees more for him. When you were sure you got all the cum, you took your lips off his cock, staying in a kneeling position until Crowley decided to let you know the scene was over or that there would be round 2.

 

“By the power of God, or rather Chuck, you have been absolved of your sins, my child.”

 

“Thank you, Father.”

 

“Any time, my child. You are, by far, my favorite parishioner. Shall we go join the flock?”

 

“Yes, Father.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

Crowley’s eyes flash red watching you in this position before he guided you into a standing position. His hands moved to the back of your neck as he pushed you closer to his lips, kissing you passionately. With a snap the confessional booth has the divider in it, he’s wearing a stole again and you in your modest dress that covers all the marks on your body.

 

“Thank you, Father,” you say as you leave to kneel at the pew, as the priest from before comes to talk to him.

 

“Forgive me for taking so much time. Thank you for inviting me.”

 

“Any time, Father.”

 

Crowley shook the priest's hand as he went into the confessional, while Crowley walked over to you. His hand ghosted down your arm before grabbing your hand and snapping his fingers. He teleported you both to your bedroom in Hell. With a second snap of his fingers, he was naked and you were in a garter belt with black heels and a black lace bra. He walks over to you, his cock bobbing with each step.

 

“How was that, Pet?”

 

“So hot. I want to sin again.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“You give a girl all sorts of nasty ideas.”

 

“I can only imagine, Pet.”

 

He walked over to you, grabbing the back of your head before he walked you over to the bed hovering over you.

 

“How do you feel about round 2?”

 

“More action, less talk.”

 

Crowley chuckled. “What a bossy sub.”

 

“Maybe you’ll have to punish me.”

 

Yeah, this was going to be a whole day affair. And you wouldn’t have it any other way. Your husband, the King pleasing his Queen the whole day sounded like the best way to spend the rest of the day.


End file.
